The Second Detective
by Schiffergirl31
Summary: Meet sabri,or, as everyone else calls her 'S'.A detective of the wammys house and closest friend to L Lawliet.But she has a slight disadvantage,she's blind.Wishing to see,or,hear her friend again S goes to Japan.There was another reason she came though.The famous Kira case.When she meets light yagami she knows something isn't right...
1. Chapter 1

I walked around Japan like a normal citizen. I didn't know if people were looking at me or not, I was holding an umbrella so that was a possibility. The other possibility which was the obvious one, I was blind, I could not see, only feel abd listen to where I was going. But I knew this street very well, this was the way to the worlds greatest detective's place, also my best friend who I was unable to see ever since he left wammy's house. L Lawliet, I stopped, and slowly stretched out my arm, feeling a cold glass surface on my fingertips. A door, I fingered my way towards a handle and opened it. As I stepped in I heard someone,  
"Who is that?"  
"I've never seen her before.."  
"Ryuuzaki.."  
Ryuuzaki.. Lawliets favorite alias to go by, I smiled and stepped forward  
"Ry...ryuuzaki?" My voice echoed throughout the room. I heard the swiveling of a chair, I slowly lowered my umbrella, revealing my face. I heard a gasp and footsteps coming toward me, the person was barefoot, I could tell from the smack of the foot hiring the floor. As the footsteps got louder I walked toward the sound. I was startled when warm skin lifted my chin, making my hair fall from my face.  
"S..sabri?" The voice was music to my ears, such a familiar voice. I smiled and nodded. I jumps as I was pulled into a hug. My eyes widened and I slowly hugged Lawliet back.  
"Ryuuzaki.. It's great to see you" I smiles sadly,"I wish I was able to see what you looked like.."  
L broke the hug and placed his hands on my shoulders.  
"You, can not see me?" I shook my head, hating the fact that I was blind now.  
"I'm.. So sorry.." A new voice and footsteps came into the room, a calm voice, Filled with sympathy.  
"Light, this is a friend of mine, we went to the same school."  
"A pleasure to meet you.. Uh.."  
"Oh please," I held out my hand," call me S"  
"S... Are you-"  
"Indeed I am a detective like my friend, I heard about him doing the Kira case and I had to get into the fun"  
"Well then.. 'S' nice to meet you," he took my hand firmly and shook it,  
" I'm light yagami."  
"Likewise, Light" I smiled," so who else is here cause I know it's not just you two,"  
I turned and walked toward the sound of breathing, someone stepped up to me.  
"I'm lights father,"another firm handshake, she could tell he was lights dad"  
" a pleasure to meet you mr. Yagami"  
"Likewise S" I felt L hands gently grab mine as he lead me to a seat. I sat down and leaned back.  
"So.." I grinned "you don't need to tell me about what you already know about Kira I'm well caught up"  
"What?!" I could tell by the tone of his voice L was surprised. This made me smile. If only I could see the look on his face I might've laughed. I felts my way to a pillow and grabbed it, hugging my knee's swishing it in between my chest and my thighs. The cushion beside me sunk in as L placed his feet on it. I knew he was sitting down in his funny position. The image of it when he was younger was always amusing to me. Him clutching his knees, only his feet touched the seat, rarely did his butt touch it. And he always had a knack for sweets.. Something I still love to make. I sighed, the memories were painful even if they were happy because I could no longer see his smile, his funny sitting pose, his always messy black hair..it may not be like that now but I don't know. I hugged my knees tighter to my chest. I heard a chuckle and looked up.  
"You know..'S'.. I do believe the shinigami here could help you out 'S'" light Whisperes into my ear. He couldn't be serious. HE had a shinigami here.. I started to worry, light could be Kira, no, I believe light is Kira if he knows a way to help me.. I needed to calm down and ask how he could help me, but before I could ask I felt something touch my hand. A leathery.. Book cover? I felt my way around the book cover till I reached writing and fingered each letter spelling it out in my head. D..E..A..T..H..N..O..T..E.. Death note. My eyes widened, he had a death note.. He WAS Kira.. I knew if I said something, my friends or, possibly me, would die..I heard light clear his throat,  
"S.. I would like to show you around if you don't mind.." I hesitated.. Then, slowly nodded. He grabbed my hand swiftly and nearly dragged me up a flight of stairs and into another room. He threw me onto a soft surface.. Another couch? I sat up and backed myself to the corner of it.  
"Light.. Tell me how are you able to help me?"  
"You want you sight back? I can get it for you.. For only a small price..."


	2. Chapter 2

I glared at him. How is that possible? And why would he do this, for me? His enemy? My mind was swirling with questions. I took in a breath and asked a simple question,

" how can you get my eyesight back?"

Simple enough, until I could feel lights breath on my face, getting warmer and warmer to my face. I pressed myself up against the back of the couch. I could sense he was only inches away from my face. His minty breath felt hot on my face. I already knew one thing, he already loved me. Not a surprise, my average of men confessing their love to me was five per month. An unnatural high. I stayed calm, knowing if anything horrible happened I could always go to Lawliet. I was going to anyway, seeing as Light was Kira.

" have you heard of shinigami eyes?"

What kind of question was that? I've never talked to a god of death before in my life. I had no idea what "shinigami eyes" were. I cleared my throat and answered,

" I do not, please explain 'shinigami eyes'." I might've been blind, but I could tell he was amused.

" eyes of a shinigami that let's you see the name of a person and their lifespan just by looking at their face. Meaning if I am correct, they could give you back your eyesight." For some reason, I knew that wasn't it. There was something more. I smiled,

" for something like that there must be a grand price," Lights' hot breath hit my face like a blow dryer to the face as he sighed.

" you got me... There is a price, half of your remaining lifespan," I knew it, so that was the price to pay forgetting my eyesight back, the something said after that shattered that conclusion.

" that isn't the small price you are going to pay though." Light got even closer to me. I pushed back, trying to keep myself a good distance away from him, but he kept getting closer and closer. I could feel his lips touch my ear,

" the price I want you to pay is to be my secret," I was terrified to be honest, he whispered those into my ear and I freaked. But then, he murmured something even more terrifying,

" if you don't, I'll kill your friend,L"

"You don't know his name." I put ferocity into my words, only I and the other of wammys house knew his name, no one else.

" I may not... But I have a subordinate who already has shinigami eyes AND has seen L's face," I hid my terror and kept a straight face, which was quite hard to do, seeng that Light was almost on top of me, and threatening me at the same time. But what could I do? After all, he wasn't lying, I could tell he really meant it. If Lawliet died because of my foolishness I don't believe I would be able to live with myself. I took in a deep breath,

"What can I do? Your after Ryuuzaki.. And I do, wish to have my eyesight back."

"So, you agree?"

"I have no choice," if I refused, he'd still go and kill Lawliet. I have a feeling he will attempt to kill my friend, but now that I've agreed to his terms, his subordinate won't be used as much. Light began to laugh evilly, sending a chill up my spine, I now wish I never met this man. When he finally finished his maniacal laughter he finally go off of me, letting me breathe freely.

"Ryuk... This woman wishes for shinigami eyes" the shinigami was here, I felt a presence shift and laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Oh does she now?" This new voice was rough and very coarse, the shinigami, I braced myself. Then I saw something, actually saw, with my eyes. Two red lights, coming closer and closer, when they were covering the whole black space that was the only thing my eyes could see it became very bright. I blinked a few times to get my eyes to adjust to the light. But after I blinked I was able to see. I was in an apartment room, sitting on a white couch. I turned around and saw a few doors, white of course. I was amazed at the sight I was seeing.

"Enjoying your eyesight?" I turned my head toward Lights voice. I saw Light Yagami for the first time, he looked like a young college student, with light brown hair the cover his brown eyes partially. He wore a white, casual shirt with a striped tie. He smiled at me.

" I can see you're enjoying your new eyes," I looked up a little and saw writing above Lights forehead, it read LIGHT YAGAMI. Underneath it was a bunch of numbers, his remaining life span? I looked around some more,

"Oh if you want to say thanks to Ryuk then you'll have to meet him later." The shinigami left, figures. I stood up and opened a door. It lead to the hallway, then down a flight of stairs. The way Light and I came up, I was about to run downstairs to see L when Light grabbed my arm. I looked at him, then I remembered. If L suspects something about Light then it's over. I looked down, sad of how I couldn't show my best friend the good news, or even see him. Light looked at me, then let my arm go.

" tell them I gave you contacts so you are able to see." My eyes widened, the. I nodded and ran downstairs to tell Lawliet the wonderful news...


End file.
